New Years At The Cullens'
by literallyastrid
Summary: This was a "one-shot" short story written for a writer's "contest" on a xanga-blog, called TwilightLadies. Keep in mind that this was written at the end of 2006, therefore BEFORE "Eclipse" was published. Title self-explanatory.


"We better get downstairs, Bella", Edward whispered in her ear. Alarmed Bella sprang off his bed. "Why? What's going on?" Edward laughed. "You're ok, sweetie! Carlisle called for a family meeting, that's all." Bella sighed "Oh! Ok. I wonder what it is all about." - "Well, we had better get downstairs then, hadn't we?" Edward and Bella hand in hand strolled down the beautiful stairwell that displayed Carlisle's valuable antique artwork.

The whole family was already assembled at the large dining room table. Alice and Jasper who beamed when they saw Bella walk in, Rosalie looked away as usual and Emmett with a non-committal face. Esme greeted her warmly as always and Carlisle smiled encouragingly. But behind the smile Bella could see the concern on his face. "Oh good, we're all here." - "Why did you call the family meeting?" asked Emmett. Alice suddenly grimaced. "Maybe I should ask Alice," laughed Emmett. Bella had to smile, too. She thought of the many times when Alice's gift of being able to see the future had helped her out of very tight spots. Although her visions were flawed at times, Bella was sure that Alice already knew what Carlisle was about to say.

"The hospital administration has asked me to host a New Years Eve party." Everybody looked at each other stunned and wide eyed, except, of course for Rosalie, who just sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have tried to discourage them, because, well, I guess you can imagine the potential problems we could face." Now it was Bella's turn to grimace. With a sunken feeling she remembered only all too well her birthday, when she cut herself on the wrapping paper opening one of her presents and Jasper, who hadn't fed in a while, just couldn't control his urges. What followed was the darkest time in Bella's life. Edward and the Cullens had left Forks in order to "protect" her. She now thanked God every day that Edward had finally realized that neither one could live without the other. Carlisle continued before anybody could voice their concerns. "Ms. Contreras, the hospital administrator, wants a party to say thank you to all the hospital's benefactors and reps of our most important pharmaceutical suppliers. We had to skip a holiday party this year, for lack of appropriate space. Ms. Contreras asked me, because she knows of this house. She has looked at it while we were out of town and was a potential buyer. It was then that she had thought about hosting a lavish party here. She stressed to me that in my position as next in line for hospital Chief of Staff it would behoove me to oblige her request." Emmett looked disgusted "And since when do we follow threats like that?" Bella herself wasn't so surprised. Things like that happened in the "real" world all the time. You watch my back, I watch yours. But she was surprised that Carlisle would even give it so much consideration as to call a family meeting over it. "Can't you say that special family circumstances don't permit ..." - "She knows, Bella!" said Jasper."She knows?" Bella turned looking confused at Edward. He smiled and stroked her face. "She is a vampire, too!" - "She is?" - "Did you think we are the only ones living here in Forks?" - "Ehemm … I guess I never thought about it. Of course, why not?" Bella shrugged and sighed. She imagined it was Jasper's influence that was trying to keep everybody even-keeled. What DID surprise her, however, was that she could remember Ms. Contreras putting the move on Charlie once and even with his suspicious nature he never saw anything wrong with her - or at least nothing he wanted to share with Bella.

Carlisle looked at Esme questioningly. "Well, honey. I think we need to blend in." and looking at Emmett she added "It's not a matter of threats or blackmail, but that's just how the human world works. And in order for us to blend in, it looks like we may have to accept this request." Carlisle nodded looking at Esme lovingly. Bella could see the same in Edward's eyes when he looked at her. Carlisle adored Esme and he was relieved that she felt the same way about this party as he did. Obviously, there would be dangers. But didn't the kids go to high school and mingle there all day? Didn't he work at the hospital and was perfectly capable to fit in? A few hours of party shouldn't be that much different. Alice also seemed to agree. "Well, it's not that our kind sees particular value in celebrating the turn of another year. After all when you've lived a couple of hundred years or so, turn of centuries become more important than the mere turn of a year. The events that will unfold that evening are a little unclear to me. For some reason I can't seem to focus on that night. I would be lying if I said I didn't have an uneasy feeling, but so far, I can see no catastrophes happening." Emmett was still scowling. "I guess we need to put it to a vote. Esme?" - "Let's do it, said Esme enthusiastically." - "Yes" said Alice somewhat reluctantly. Jasper looked at Alice "Sorry, but I'm scared after the fiasco on Bella's birthday." he looked at Bella sheepishly. Emmett just shook his head and Rosalie followed suit. "Looks like the deciding vote is up to me." said Edward. "What do you think, Bella?" - "You're asking me? I'm the wrong person to ask." - "You are exactly the RIGHT person to ask! Think about it!" - As usual Edward was right. She was human, she could assess the situation. Would the people be suspicious seeing all of the Cullens in one place? Would they stick out more than usual or could they blend in? And what about the obvious dangers? Bella thought back to her birthday and involuntarily shuddered. "Sorry, that was a reflex." Edward moved to grab her hand under the table and smiled at her encouragingly. "I guess," continued Bella hesitantly "it could be alright. I don't think you'll look more out of place than usual. The house will take care of that. People will be extremely dazzled by it, especially if we decorate it for a New Years Eve party. Maybe all of you should make sure you are well ... ehemm ... well fed before the party, though." she said with a shy look in Jasper's direction. Jasper lowered his head and waved at her. "It's settled then." said Edward. "It'll be New Year's at the Cullen's." - "Excellent!" Esme jumped out of her chair. "Bella, I want you to come to town with me, help me buy party supplies. And I want to cater this event myself. So help me make a menu. We need to go shopping and all the girls will help me cook." Carlisle looked at her in surprise. "Honey, we can get it catered ... "- "No that's all right! You provide for all of us ALL the time! This is a chance for me to give back. Let me do this for you!" She beamed at him! "I'm all for it." said Bella! "It'll be fun ... girly time!" Edward just shook his head but his adoring look revealed his true feelings towards Bella.

Bella was right. The house WAS dazzling. They had done a great job decorating for New Years Eve. The house sparkled and glittered like a huge precious stone. At the same time the remaining Christmas decorations made it warm and inviting. Fires were lit in the fireplaces, where possible light bulbs on the chandeliers were replaced with real candles. A buffet was set up in the great hall. Bella thought it was safest for a party this size to go with finger-food. There were also two huge punchbowls – one virgin and one with alcohol. Esme, Alice and Rosalie had done a great job cooking under Bella's instructions. Now all that was left to do was wait for the guests to arrive. Bella was just putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup – which she despised. But it was hard enough to compete with the Cullen girls in everyday situations, let alone at a gala dress party. She couldn't avoid the makeup. Edward knocked at the door "Bella, everybody is already downstairs. People are starting to arrive. Are you ready?" Bella grimaced. "I'm coming!" she yelled and opened the bathroom door. What she saw took her breath away and she almost stumbled backwards. Edward was wearing a midnight blue tux with a smoky grey silk shirt. The barely recognizable bronze pin stripes combined with the bronze bow tie picked up the color of his eyes. His beauty and the gap in appearances between the two of them became once again painfully clear to her. But when she looked in his eyes she saw the same kind of amazement SHE felt. "Bella …" he almost choked. "you ... you … look stunning!" – "Yeah right! Wait until you see me next to your sisters and I'll look like Cinderella cleaning the kitchen!" She had thought it was best to go with the basic black dress. It was a simple little velvety wraparound the bust and waist kind of number. The skirt was wispy, asymmetric. To compliment his midnight blue tuxedo she wore a little lacy blue scarf the same color as his shirt. Her hair was in a fancy up do that Alice had helped her with. It was held together with silver combs with pearls, and since she rarely wore any makeup at all, it was so much more noticeable now. "Ok … so … wait. I should go downstairs first. You deserve a grand entrance down the stairs all by yourself!"- "Edward!" she yelled. But he was already gone "… please wait …" she whispered. Great … now she had nobody to hold on to when she tried to walk down the stairs in those awful high heels. Whoever invented those torture instruments must have hated women very much.

When Bella appeared at the top of the stairs everybody's reaction was much like Edward's had been. Bella could hear a collective gasp, which was quite surprising given that vampires didn't breathe. For the first time that she could remember, Bella felt quite beautiful. The Cullens had seen her all made up for prom, but this was different. The house looked beautiful and she supposed the sparkle helped make her shine as well. She found Edward's eyes and beamed at him. He looked at her with those beautiful eyes that said "I love you so much, I want to scream it to the world – and I am so proud of you!" Bella curtsied and started her descend down the stairs. Just at that moment one of her heels got caught up in a loop of the carpet on top of the staircase. Bella teetered dangerously, held on to the banister and tried to catch herself with her other foot. But again, wearing those heels didn't help her cause. Her ankle twisted a little and down she went. "Oh great!" she thought. "The party hasn't even started and I'll be on my way to the hospital already!" But then she felt two strong arms around her and swooping her up. Edward hadn't trusted the heels and was on high alert when Bella appeared on top of the stairs. After all, that wasn't her first mishap. When he saw her stumble, Edward was on top of the stairs in this lightning fast way of his to save the evening. Bella grinned at him sheepishly "Uhmmm… thanks!" and everybody busted out laughing.

Right on cue the doorbell sounded and guests started to arrive. Esme and Carlisle were quite the gracious hosts; as was Bella. She kept an eye on the buffet, the drinks; made sure everybody mingled and had a good time. Even Charlie had stopped by for a moment. He was watching his daughter work the room and was about to burst of fatherly pride. "She's quite beautiful, isn't she?" Startled, Charlie spun around. The Edward kid, of course! He still was suspicious of him. Charlie hadn't forgotten how his daughter had suffered because of Edward leaving her. He was keeping a keen eye on him. "Yes, she is." And with a sideswipe at Edward "She'll make somebody a wonderful wife some day." Edward forced himself to smile. Charlie had more than one very good reason to hate him. "Yes, you're right! I don't deserve her, but deep inside I hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me and recognize how much I adore your daughter!" Charlie looked at him quizzically. "Why don't you go ask her for a dance? I bet she would like that!" – Charlie was getting slightly irritated now. Edward was, of course, right. Grudgingly he made is way over to his daughter.

Bella knew almost all the guests at the party. What she hadn't known before this event was, that the Cullens weren't the only vampires in town. Aside from the hospital administrator, there was Mr. Thornton the pharmacist. She was quite surprised when she shook his hand tonight and noticed the familiar strong grip and a distinct sparkle in his eyes. She had known Mr. Thornton all her life and never suspected. But how could she, really? The party was in full swing now and out of the corner of her eye she had seen Edward and Charlie talking. That made her a little nervous. How could she get the two of the most important men in her life on to see eye to eye? The third one being Jacob, of course, the young boy from the Quileute tribe. She had only recently learned his secret, which made him Edward's biggest enemy. Now Charlie was making her way over to her. "Uh-oh! Now what?" Charlie took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. "You look very beautiful tonight, Bella!" – "Thanks Dad! What are you doing?" her voice now sounded horrified. "Charlie, you know better! Dancing and I don't mix!" - "Don't worry, honey! I have a firm grip on you! Come on, you are the hostess, you need to set an example." and off they went. Bella's feet barely touched the floor and her Dad had her in a steady grip. She was actually enjoying the twirling around and was happy to see Charlie smiling for a change! A new dance started and not long into it a young man Bella had never seen before tapped Charlie on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" Bella had never seen this guy before. He looked quite stunning and strangely familiar. Bella instantly had a bad feeling about this, but Charlie turned her over to the handsome stranger. Bella knew immediately this was a big mistake. The stranger had her in a vise-like grip and his eyes were blazing black. "Don't make a sound, Bella." he hissed. "Just keep smiling and dance with me! My name is Patrick and I don't want any trouble, I don't want to expose our kind. Even though they have chosen to live a live that is completely foreign to me." Bella kept a brave face. She didn't want to ruin the party. There was too much at stake, but she was utterly terrified. Through clenched teeth she muttered "So ... what do you want?" – "My God, Laurent was right…. You DO smell so flavorful!" Now the anger welled up in her. Why did everybody keep saying that? And then it clicked. "Laurent? You know Laurent?" – "Laurent and James, to be exact. Both cousins of mine!" Bella shuddered. "Now, do you know why I'm here?" – "I … I can imagine." Bella stuttered. "No, no … you really can't. You see, I want to cause pain to the Cullens. The whole damn brood, but especially that boyfriend of yours, Edward!" Bella's heart sank. "Here is what's going to happen. I'm going to take you out of here. You'll make sure that your Dad over there notices. Wave to him or something. He'll be happy that I'm getting you away from Edward for a few minutes and he'll also be sure to tell him. Knowing that love-struck fool, he'll be after us to save you in no time. And that's when I'll first finish you off, making him watch, and then I'll kill him. Slowly! Painfully! If I'm lucky someone else of the Cullen Clan will come out here to find you - just a second too late. Did I mention I want to hurt all of them?" Patrick slowly twirled Bella to the door. Right at that moment Charlie looked over at them smiling. Bella put on the bravest face she could muster and waved at him. "Very well done." hissed Patrick in her ear.

A few minutes later Edward was scanning the dance floor for Bella. Last time he saw her she was dancing with Charlie. He was now standing by the punch bowl talking with Esme. Edward made his way over there and reached him just about the same time Alice did. He had seen her come running from the opposite side of the room and instantly had a bad feeling about this. He could read Alice's thoughts. "Bella is in danger! She is outside in the woods with a stranger. She is trying to fight to get away from him." – "Charlie, where is Bella?" Edward was quite frantic now. "She went outside with this handsome guy. Looked like she knew him. She probably needed a little break from the hustle and bustle." Charlie smirked a little. But Edward had already turned around and ran outside. "Wow, I didn't think that boy of yours was that jealous." Esme smiled and tried to distract Charlie, but at the same time attempted to give her husband a signal. She already saw Jasper and Emmett heading for the door. People were starting to notice. She needed a distraction. Esme grabbed hold of Rosalie and Charlie and dragged them to the dance floor. Then she rushed over to the band and asked them to get a conga line going.

Patrick hadn't gone far. He knew it wouldn't matter. He knew Edward would be right behind him; maybe some of the others. But they wouldn't want to attract any attention with the big party going on. And he was right. There was Edward, faster than lightning. "I wouldn't go any further. You know I can finish her off faster than you can be over here." Edward growled "Do not harm a hair on her body and tell me what you want!" – "I want you to suffer, you and your whole clan. I want you to know what it feels like to have family taken away from you. I want you to see her die a slow and painful death!" – Bella tried to wiggle herself free. Of course, she knew that it was a fruitless endeavor. Her eyes pleaded to Edward to help her. At the same time they said "don't do anything rash, don't get hurt yourself!" Emmett and Jasper appeared behind Edward. "Watch it guys!" Patrick lowered his fangs to Bella's throat. Emmett and Jasper looked questioningly at Edward. Edward's mind was racing. He couldn't possibly get to the guy before he ripped out Bella's throat. He needed to stall, which was hard to do because he was beside himself for rage. He couldn't bear the thought of possibly losing Bella. "Alright, you made your point. You have more than one advantage over us. Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Patrick fell for it. "Like living a 'celibate' life isn't reason enough? Why are you living among the humans, living like them? You chose to feed on animals and take human partners?" – Edward realized he needed to keep him going. "So … is that all that irks you? Why don't you just move on and let us live the way we chose to live. In exchange we'll let you go your merry way." – "It's funny you mention that. Because when James and Laurent tried to do just that, YOU killed them." If Edward's heart was still beating it would now have skipped a beat. He now realized what was at stake. This was not a random encounter. Patrick had come for revenge. The situation was more dangerous than ever. All the while Edward tried to reassure Bella with his eyes. "I'll get you out of this, my love." He thought. But, of course, Bella couldn't read minds like he did. But Bella saw the message in his eyes. She was very grateful to him. So many times he had saved her from certain death. Just like him she tried to convey her message with her eyes, for her mind was the only one Edward couldn't read: "Edward, you are the love of my life. If I die today it was all worth it, for I have experienced what life is all about!" – "Enough talk!" Patrick shouted and again went for Bella's throat.

Right at this moment a group of five teenagers appeared, forming a wide circle around Patrick. Bella shrieked "Jacob! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" – "Bella, tell your boyfriend and his family to get out of here! Patrick is our responsibility. We let him through our protective barrier!" – "You're out of your mind, if you think I'll leave her by herself, Jacob." growled Edward. "She won't be by herself, Edward! And once we transform I can't guarantee your and your brothers' safety!" – Now it was Emmett's turn to growl "We're staying!" Bella started to despair. She wasn't worried about her own safety, but she was worried what would happen once two of the most important men in her life became deadly enemies. She didn't want to think about it. Why did she always get into such messes? Patrick started to laugh. "What is this? Are you kids nuts? Get out of here before I kill you all!" But the next laugh stuck in his throat when all of a sudden Jacob's chest started to swell. His T-shirt ripped, hair appeared to grow very rapidly all over his body and he shot up to a size of more than 7 feet. The other 4 boys followed suit. Before Patrick fully realized that the vampire's only natural enemy – the werewolf – had suddenly materialized right in front of him, Edward was at his throat. Jacob was right by his side pulling Bella out of Patrick's arms and handing her to Emmett, who had just joined them. Edward growled at Jacob "He's mine – get Bella out of here!" but Jacob stayed put. Right at this minute, Bella lost the battle with her self control. She started to sob uncontrollably. "Edward, please, I'm scared! I can't lose you again!" Her cries were enough to distract Edward for a second and Patrick gained the advantage. He missed Edward's throat but bit him hard in the shoulder. Jacob howled and pried Edward away from Patrick. "We'll take care of him. Go back to your party, pretend like nothing has happened! Nobody can find out!" He growled at Edward and gave him a push in Emmett and Jasper's direction. Jasper just nodded and pulled Edward and Emmett back to the house.

They all went in the back door and up to Edward's room. Edward now held the shivering Bella and Jasper tried to work his magic to calm everybody's nerves. "Oh my God, Edward! Jacob and his friends could have torn you three to pieces. You should have gotten out of there when he told you to!" – "And leave you there? No way!" Bella just shook her head. "I'm not worth getting killed for." Edward stroked her hair that hang now tussled around her face. Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek and touched her lips with his fingertips. "Have you still not learned that you are worth EVERYthing to me? I can NOT live without you. If you die, so will I!" Edward looked deeply in her eyes. Bella thought she felt Jasper's influence now, because she could feel herself calming down. "That is just silly! Nobody dies, just because their lover dies." But, of course, she knew better. She had felt the same when Edward had left her for those few dark months. She just needed to lighten the mood now. She returned his gaze and felt herself getting lost in his eyes. "Ehem, ehem." Emmett pretended to clear his throat. "Should we leave you two alone or …" Bella grinned sheepishly "I suppose we all should pull ourselves back together and get back to the party before anybody misses us." Edward nodded and tore himself away from her with great difficulty. "Oh no! Look at your tux…. It's ruined." – "Oh that's great… nothing about the injury underneath! I see how it is!" he replied teasingly. Everybody laughed. "I know you've already healed. But the tux is another story. Get out the black suit you wore to prom and we just say you spilled punch on the tux, if anybody asks. I'll try to fix my hairdo and makeup!" When Bella came out of the bathroom it was like time had turned back to earlier in the evening. But this time Edward, Emmett and Jasper all gasped when she emerged. – "You look stunning, honey." He rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's not let our guests wait any longer." Edward led Bella out of the room. Emmett and Jasper followed. When they reached the top of the stairs all four of them busted out laughing. The conga line was still going around the whole room but now ended at a Limbo station. Quickly and unnoticed they made their way down the stairs and joined the Conga line unnoticed.


End file.
